


Секс и другие приключения в параллельном мире

by Elizabeth_Sharlin_Moore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Sharlin_Moore/pseuds/Elizabeth_Sharlin_Moore
Summary: Молодой парень из фэнтези мира, населенного различными существами, но лишенного магии много веков назад, перемещается в мир, наполненный магией, вымирающий мир. Более сотни лет назад по этому миру прокатилась война, истребившая практически всех альф. Теперь нашему герою предстоит веселая жизнь в большом особняке, населенном одними омегами, желающими его трахнуть.





	Секс и другие приключения в параллельном мире

<tab>Молодой альфа стоял посередине комнаты и осматривал разбросанные по полу вещи. Парень осторожно почесал острое ухо и посмотрел на этот беспорядок в комнате. Совсем скоро ему уезжать в школьную поездку, а он совершенно не собирался. Всему классу уже давно сказали о летнем лагере, который должен был начаться уже сегодня вечером. Задачей этого лагеря было улучшение отношений между разнообразными расами, которые населяли огромный город Нью-Мехико. Эльфы, вампиры, оборотни и маленькие феи — это лишь малая часть невероятных существ, которые обитали совместно. Между разными расами то и дело вспыхивали конфликты, основанные на разнообразных традициях всех рас. Но правительство старалось сглаживать эти конфликты, ведь уже много сотен лет расы жили вместе в относительном мире. Мир установился после трёхсотлетней войны, которая велась на территории практически всех современных государств. Весь мир лежал в руинах, но ни одна из сторон не желала идти на уступки и предлагать своим врагам мир. Но в один момент магия покинула этот мир, оставив её обладателей безоружными друг против друга. Именно тогда страны решили пойти на контакт. Исчезновение магии дало толчок развитию технологий, и уже совсем скоро они практически заменили магию. Но до сих пор никто не мог понять, куда же исчезла вся магия.

<tab>Многие, особенно старые эльфы и вампиры, с грустью вспоминали те годы, когда ещё была магия. Но большая часть поколений уже никогда не увидит чудо использования магии. К ним относился и юный эльф — Кристофер Грин. Молодой эльф посмотрел на свой голографический телефон, проверяя время. У него было ещё около семи часов на сборы, ведь сейчас было только десять утра, а отъезд со станции был назначен на пять часов вечера. Потом они отправлялись за город в палаточный лагерь в лесу. За две недели они должны были преодолеть расстояние от одного конца огромного леса до другого. Они должны были идти практически день без остановки, чтобы сделать это. Но у юных альф были и другие планы на эту поездку. В эту поездку ехал не только их десятый класс, но и вся их параллель и несколько старших классов. Альфы надеялись поглазеть на красивые фигуры старших омег. Кристофер надеялся, что хотя бы пару раз пустят в палатку для омег. Многие альфы его возраста мечтали лишиться девственности в этой поездке. Желательно, со старшими омегами, которые были не против провести вечер наслаждений с симпатичным партнёром. В их классах было немного больше альф, чем омег, поэтому ещё не все обзавелись постоянной парой для таких развлечений. Несмотря на свою привлекательную внешность и хорошие оценки, Кристофер был одним из свободных альф. Поэтому он уже наметил себе несколько целей в этой многообещающей поездке: светлокожие близнецы-вампиры, которые всегда мило улыбались альфам и всегда стреляли глазками, милый отличник с отличным задом, который втихую дрочил в туалете на порно-романы для омег и был пойман Кристофером с поличным, а также молодой практикант, который должен был помогать их учителям в этой поездке. Кристофер посмотрел на себя в зеркало и улыбнулся своему отражению: на него смотрел подросток высокого роста, с прямыми чертами лица, его большие глубокие голубые глаза красиво подчёркивали его светлые волосы, по всему его лицу рассыпались сотни веснушек, слегка пухлые губы выдавали в нём ещё ребёнка, но развитый пресс и мускулы на руках, выдающиеся из-под кофты, давали повод в этом усомниться.

<tab>Кристофер был рад, что некоторые части его тела выросли намного раньше других. Особенно выделялся его член, который был значительно больше, чем у всех его одноклассников. Кристофер был рад, что у него внизу живота было больше двадцати сантиметров, ведь так секс с ним станет для омег незабываемым. Кристофер слегка хмыкнул, представляя, как он будет заниматься любовью с омегами в лагере. Парень надеялся найти в этом лагере своего истинного омегу, ведь несмотря на все свои желания, парень относил себя к достаточно романтичным альфам, которые хотели одного омегу на всю жизнь. Кристофер тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли, ведь ему надо было собираться в поездку. Парень посмотрел на свою палатку, которая лежала в углу комнаты. Его сердце затрепетало от предвкушения классной поездки. Кристофер облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы, ведь у него впервые в жизни будет такой потрясающий опыт такого близкого общения с омегами. Его лучший друг, Джеймс, уже обзаведшийся парой несколько месяцев назад, постоянно подтрунивал над ним по поводу девственности. Кристофер фыркнул про себя, придумывая, как обставить своего друга за эти две недели, которые они пробудут в лагере. Альфа посмотрел в окно, из которого на пол мирно падали по-летнему тёплые лучи солнца.

<tab>Лето было в самом разгаре, ведь подходил к концу второй его месяц. На улице уже который день стояла ужасная жара: казалось, что весь город сейчас расплавится под палящим во всю силу светилом, даже в воздухе стояла непонятная рябь от высокой температуры. Все городские жители стремились вырваться на природу и хотя бы чуть-чуть отдохнуть от такой изнуряющей жары. Те, кому не посчастливилось остаться в городе, словно разморённые мухи ползали по улицам с одним желанием — поскорей добраться до помещения с кондиционером и ощутить приятную прохладу. В квартире Кристофера тоже не прекращал работать кондиционер, доставляя всей семье приятную прохладу. Парень посмотрел на часы и принял решение начать сборы, а то его отец точно убьёт его. Несмотря на свой невысокий рост и миловидную внешность, отец-омега Кристофера обладал очень вспыльчивым характером и мог переспорить двухметрового отца-альфу, который по сравнению с мужем казался просто огромной скалой. Кристофер слегка улыбнулся, вспоминая ссоры своих родителей на просторной семейной кухне. Но не желая повторять ситуацию, Кристофер открыл высокий тисовый шкаф с тяжёлыми и выкрашенными в белый дверцами. Он заглянул внутрь, думая, что же взять с собой на природу. Первыми в большой дорожный рюкзак камуфляжного цвета полетели разнообразные футболки: две одинаково белые, одна с логотипом любимой группы, несколько футболок разного оттенка зелёного, ещё несколько были красными и отличались друг от друга разными рисунками. Выдохнув и посмотрев на кучу футболок, сложенных горой в сумке, парень улыбнулся.

<tab>Он открыл небольшой потайной ящик, ключ от которого лежал в маленьком кармане джинс. Там его запас презервативов на всю поездку, с таким их количеством он мог безбоязненно заниматься сексом четырнадцать дней сразу с несколькими омегами ежедневно. Он осмотрительно положил их в один из многочисленных карманов в своей сумке, опасаясь, что их могут найти либо его вездесущие младшие братья близнецы, которым едва исполнилось девять лет, либо родители. И в том, и в другом случае все пачки окажутся у его родителей, и серьёзного разговора будет не миновать. Родители начнут долгую тираду о том, что невинность нужно хранить до встречи со своим единственным истинным омегой и не терять её с кем попало, но поиск истинного мог занять года. А Кристоферу не хотелось ходить столько времени в девственниках, к тому же он считал взгляды родителей слегка устаревшими, ведь они жили уже не первую сотню лет. Во времена их молодости было принято хранить девственность до встречи со своим истинным, но сейчас были совершенно другие времена и нравы. Молодые люди стали намного свободнее и веселее. К тому же общество уже отошло от великой войны и стабилизировалось. Уровень жизни значительно возрос, и всем стало как-то наплевать, кто во сколько занимается сексом. Кристофер закрыл карман с презервативами и улыбнулся во весь рот. Он не сомневался, что хотя бы у кого-нибудь из выбранных им омег точно начнётся течка за эти две недели. Хотя было дико неприлично спрашивать омегу, с которым ты не встречаешься, про его цикл, но, если судить по чувствительности к прикосновениям, можно было примерно сказать, сколько у омеги осталось до течки.

<tab>За пару дней до самой течки запах выдавал омегу с головой, становясь более густым и вязким, а также более привлекательным для противоположного пола. Это всегда был единственный верный знак для альф, что в ближайшие несколько дней омега будет открыт и доступен для разнообразных плотских утех. Бывалые альфы говорили, что в течку омеги становились невероятно голодными до разных утех и были готовы абсолютно на всё, лишь бы удовлетворить свою течную дырку. Кристофер был готов в таком случае предложить свою помощь любому омеге и насладиться жаром его тела и узким задом. Парень уже предвкушал соревнование со своим другом, который будет жить в одной палатке со своим омегой. Кристофер надеялся, что хотя бы один омега решит променять свою одноместную палатку на его двухместную. Эльф взглянул на аккуратно свёрнутую в углу тёмно-синюю палатку, которая только и ждала, чтобы её взяли в поход. Она была ещё совершенно новая, они с отцом-альфой только позавчера ездили за ней в большой спортивный магазин в центре. В этой палатке было очень просторно и было небольшое окошко в крыше, закрытое москитной сеткой, чтобы смотреть на луну и звёзды ночью. Именно этим она и приглянулась Кристоферу, ведь наблюдение за звёздами в лесу было очень романтичным занятием, а все омеги были падки на разного рода романтику. Их можно было подкупить только этим. Поэтому Кристофер хотел завлечь хотя бы одного таким вот способом в своё временное жилище, а дальше, как знать, может, что и выйдет с ним…

<center>****</center>

<tab>Кристофер вышел из небольшого седана своего отца на станции, откуда отправлялся их поезд. Солнце уже садилось, давая ярко-красные отблески на высокие здания, стоящие вокруг станции. Это здание находилось на окраине города в деловом районе, где множество небоскрёбов, сделанные из стекла и стали, буквально нависали друг над другом. Улицы здесь были достаточно узкими и длинными. Они шли с этого конца города на другой, разветвляясь на сотни других улиц поменьше. Здание станции было современным и очень большим: огромная стеклянная крыша, пропускающая свет на небольшой садик на последнем этаже, а также на станции, сделанные из разноцветного гранита. С этих платформ отходили рельсы, по которым с огромной скоростью летели в разные стороны лёгкие и красивые поезда на воздушной подушке. Это был главный вокзал столицы, и это место являлось самым большим развязочным узлом. Второе здание этого вокзала, соединённое с этим подвесным прозрачным переходом, принимало грузы со всей страны. Это здание было практически полностью сделано из камня и железа. И на фоне воздушной и лёгкой пассажирской части казалось громоздким и тяжёлым, даже немного страшным и пугающим. Сюда прибывали громоздкие, гружённые под завязку разнообразными грузами и пыхтящие грузовые поезда. Каждое прибытие поезда ознаменовывалось тяжёлым стуком колёс и гудками машиниста. После этого к поезду бежали грузчики, стараясь опустошить эти вагоны и дать возможность машинисту отдохнуть. Весь этот процесс сопровождался звуком падения коробок, топотом сотен ног; Кристофер не представлял, как работали с таким шумом рядом соседние офисы. Вся эта симфония звука была слышна даже с такого расстояния.

<tab>Парень подошёл к багажнику и открыл его, доставая оттуда свой увесистый рюкзак. Он едва успел его дособрать, хотя начал ещё в десять часов. Его постоянно отвлекали младшие братья, которые бегали вокруг него и расспрашивали о лагере. Парень очень радовался, что за пару минут до этого он спрятал во внутренний карман свои презервативы. Альфа старался держать свою возможную личную жизнь подальше от семьи, ведь его бы замучили лекциями и расспросами. Папа-омега, вышедший за ним из машины, был достаточно грозным воспитателем, несмотря на свою очень миловидную внешность: большие зелёные глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми и длинными ресницами, пухлые губы, которые постоянно улыбались своим детям, розовые щёки, длинный, слегка курносый нос, на котором были сотни маленьких веснушек. Его красивые рыжие кудри спускались волнами до красивой, округлой попы. Фигура отца Кристофера была идеальная для омеги: невысокий рост, широкие бёдра, впалый животик с небольшими кубиками пресса, округлый и мягкий зад, который было очень удобно мять. Несмотря на двое родов, фигура омеги совершенно не изменилась. Кристофер порой заглядывался на своего отца, который вилял своим задом для папы-альфы, когда ему была необходима сексуальная разрядка. Это был знак, понятный только взрослым членам семьи, ведь близнецам было ещё слишком рано знать про эту часть жизни родителей.

<tab>Папа-омега, которого звали Юджином, весело улыбнулся, оголяя свои белоснежные зубы, закрывая машину по щелчку ключа. Кристофер аккуратно взял своего отца за руку и повёл за собой в сторону входа на вокзал, который был местом сбора для тех, кто ехал в летний лагерь. Там уже собирались одноклассники Кристофера. Его лучший друг — Мартин — уже стоял там со своим огромным рюкзаком и сумкой. Это был высокий, мускулистый альфа с загорелой кожей, ведь каждое лето он проводил у своих дедушки и бабушки на ферме. За это время он очень сильно загорел, а на его раньше гладких руках появились мозоли от работы в огороде. Около его глаза красовался небольшой шрам, полученный в детстве в драке. Его лицо и без этой примечательной черты привлекало к себе внимание омег: карие глаза с длинными ресницами, тонкие губы, прямой, небольшой нос, который лаконично подходил к его образу. Он походил на какого-то неформала с несколькими татуировками по всему телу, которые он регулярно обновлял. Его родители совершенно не были против такого самовыражения своего сына. В прошлом году они сами разрешили ему выкрасить волосы в красный, но альфе это быстро надоело, и какое-то время он ходил бритым. Сейчас на альфе была рубашка без рукавов, оголявшая его литые мышцы, короткие бриджи и тёмные кроссовки.

<tab>Его истинный омега, стоявший рядом, был прямой противоположностью своего альфы. Он был приличным и старательным учеником, который всегда соблюдал правила и был примером для подражания многим омегам. Его внешность контрастировала с внешностью его альфы: светлая молочная кожа, большие голубые глаза с длинными и пушистыми ресницами, которыми он мило хлопал, прямой крошечный носик, припухлые, приоткрытые губы. Он маленького роста, на его коже не было не единой татуировки, поэтому она казалась девственно чистой, его упругий зад так и хотелось потрогать. Он смотрел своими громадными влюблёнными глазами на альфу, нежно облокачиваясь на него плечом. На его плечах висел рюкзак, который, казалось, перевесит его сейчас, и омега просто рухнет на пол. Но альфа поддерживал его, не давая ему упасть. Кристофер всегда умилялся этой паре, ведь их чувства действительно были искренними. К тому же Мартин постоянно хвастался, что его омега Джастин творил в постели даже без течки, становясь просто ненасытным и чрезвычайно развратным. Кристоферу очень хотелось найти себе такого омегу, который, с одной стороны, будет очень приличным, а только для альфы будет развратным чертёнком, готовым на разнообразные эксперименты.

<tab>За этой парой стоял их учитель невысокого роста, бета с круглыми очками с толстыми стёклами. Этот непонятного возраста эльф казался таким мягким и добрым. Его округлившиеся с возрастом бочка смотрелись очень мило. В его руках с длинными пальцами, украшенными помолвочным кольцом из чистого золота, был список пришедших людей. Когда один из учеником подходил к нему и называл свою фамилию, то этот бета ставил галочку рядом с его фамилией в списке. Кристофер попрощался со своим отцом, который нежно поцеловал его в щёку, подошёл к своему преподавателю. Бета посмотрел на него снизу вверх, ласково, по-отцовски улыбаясь и ставя галочку около фамилии Грин.

<tab>Кристофер был рад, что его фамилия была одной из первых в списке и её практически не приходилось искать преподавателям. Это было неприятно только тогда, когда преподаватели искали отвечающего. Выбор часто падал на тех, кто был первым в списке, поэтому Кристоферу часто приходилось страдать около доски. Но сейчас это очень хорошо. Заглянув краем глаза в этот список, альфа увидел, что он был одним из последних. Практически около всех фамилий стояли галочки. Даже около тех, кто был в личном списке Кристофера. Подойдя к машущему ему Мартину, альфа стал высматривать нужных ему омег. Он практически не слушал, что тараторил его друг по поводу этого двухнедельного отпуска. Оба альфы понимали, зачем они ехали в этот отпуск с кучей омег: чтобы просто хорошо потрахаться с кем-нибудь без родителей. Мартин будет иметь своего омегу, а Кристофер будет иметь целую кучу разнообразных омег в разных позах. Кристофер взглядом нашёл двух близнецов омег, которые со своими большими рюкзаками стояли недалеко от него. На них были коротенькие шортики, которые практически ничего не закрывали, давая возможность рассмотреть их намеченные ягодицы и длинные ноги, их коротенькие топики показывали впалые загорелые животы. У старшего омеги был проколот пупок и висело небольшое колечко. Их образы были максимально сексуальными, ведь они тоже хотели привлечь внимание в этом отпуске. В этот лагерь, как ни странно, поехало больше омег, чем альф, ведь все свободные омеги желали подцепить себе пару. Поэтому они практически сразу заняли все места при наборе в лагерь.

<tab>Альфы, которых было не очень много, едва успели записаться. Итого, из всех классов параллели собрались практически все омеги. Альф, кроме Мартина и Кристофера, было штук пятнадцать. Так что омег было раз в пять больше. Все они были свободными и желающими найти себе пару как можно скорее, ведь они закончили первый год старшей школы и так и не обзавелись своими истинными. Во всех подростковых сериалах именно на первом или втором году главные герои находили любовь своей жизни, ведь на третьем году будет не до этого: все будут как проклятые готовиться к поступлению в вузы. Кристофер уже выбрал своё направление и начал подготовку, так что он немного разгрузил свой последний год и дал себе ещё один шанс на поиск пары, ведь у него будет чуть больше свободного времени.

<tab>Когда все люди наконец-то собрались на станции, молодой помощник учителя поднял красный флажок, который показывал, за кем следовать. Молодой омега был одет в простую белую футболку, целомудренные бриджи, спускающиеся ниже колена. Его короткие рыжеватые волосы отросли за этот месяц и стали похожи на каре, красиво обрамляющее его худенькое лицо. Его большие круглые глаза с длинными ресницами были слегка подведены чёрной подводкой, его и без того большие губы были накрашены красной помадой, которая визуально увеличивала их, делая их ещё больше. Его худенькие ножки привлекали к себе внимание, несмотря на то, что были практически полностью прикрыты штанами. Его округлые, накачанные ягодицы было невозможно спрятать даже под паранджой. Многие старшеклассники пускали на него слюни, стараясь заполучить его в свою постель и отыметь его во всех позах. Но Кристофер решил, что этот красивый омега будет непременно его. Он хотел иметь в своём списке такого красивого омегу с модельной внешностью. Идеальным исходом событий было то, что они начнут встречаться после этой смены и останутся вместе на достаточно долгое время.

<tab>Пока Кристофер пускал слюни на этого омегу, их учитель начал читать лекцию о правилах поведения в лагере, включающих в себя пристойное поведение, соблюдение маршрута, ответственность и сотни других никому ненужных и всем понятных правил поведения. Но большинство подростков ехали именно оторваться и отдохнуть от городской суеты и родительского контроля. После оглашения правил двинулись вперёд, в сторону станции. Кристофер держался около молодого преподавателя, стараясь поддерживать приятную беседу.

<tab>До нужной им платформы было рукой подать. Вся толпа весело галдела, обсуждая предстоящее путешествие. Они должны были добраться туда к ночи и заночевать недалеко от сторожки. Некоторые родители настаивали на первой ночи в отеле, но подростков было не остановить. Они хотели полностью погрузиться в это увлекательное путешествие с первого дня. Так что и первую ночь они проведут в лесу, но достаточно близко к цивилизации. А дальше единственной их связью с цивилизацией будут рации, которые выдадут в той же сторожке. Походы в этот огромный лес были достаточно популярным развлечением, так что в сторожке могли дать за определённую плату всё что угодно для путешествия. Но всех заранее предупредили брать с собой всё необходимое, ведь качество того, что давали в этой подозрительной сторожке, было сомнительным. Никто не хотел подхватить какую-нибудь болячку ещё в начале путешествия и отправиться сразу же домой. Все были предупреждены на инструктаже, что при первых симптомах болезни все отправлялись домой в сопровождении вожатого. Омег отдельно собрали в кружок уже на платформе и прочитали им лекцию по поводу течек и предохранения в этот период от нежелательных беременностей. Эту лекцию проводил практикант, который периодически краснел и заикался. Реакция у всех была разная: кто-то отнёсся к этому равнодушно, кто-то посмеялся в душе над стеснительным наставником, некоторые нервно закашлялись и покрылись краской. Кристофер понял, что у последней категории должна была начаться течка как раз-таки в этот период, и они стеснялись этого. Молодой преподаватель лишь улыбнулся, отведя взгляд в сторону. Кристофер ликовал в душе, ведь это могло значить только одно: у него тоже была течка в этот период. В этом состоянии любого омегу можно было развести на секс.

<tab>Их местный отличник был тоже во второй категории, которая начала смущённо говорить преподавателю дату начала своего цикла. Кристофер лишь улыбнулся про себя, ведь он знал истинную натуру того отличника. Он не сказал ему про то, что знает о его тайном увлечении порно-комиксами для омег. У самого альфы валялись некоторые из них, ведь он проводил расследование об интересах этого с виду скромного паренька. Они были достаточно развратными и мазохистскими, ведь все комиксы были с одинаковым сюжетом: зрелый омега встречает молодого альфу, а тот узнает его секрет и требует в виде платы — развратный секс во всех возможных позах. Этот отличник учился уже в одиннадцатом классе, это был предпоследний год в школе, и потенциал для поиска пары всё уменьшался и уменьшался, поэтому всё складывалось просто идеально. Так что Кристофер оставался в плюсе, ведь у него точно было два кандидата с течкой на носу.

<tab>Он облизывал пересохшие от волнения губы, пока закидывал вещи в багажный вагон поезда. Это был самый современный состав, который будет мчаться просто с огромной скоростью. У него был обтекаемый белый нос, красивые красные полосы по бокам, написанный каллиграфическим шрифтом логотип компании-перевозчика, большие окна, через которые будет удобно смотреть на местность. При входе в вагон пожилой бета раздавал всем билеты. Перед Кристофером зашли Мартин вместе с Джастином. Они взяли соседние билеты.

<tab>Кристофер обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто будет с ним сидеть. Это оказался тот самый отличник, который стыдливо отвёл глаза и мило улыбнулся Кристоферу. Альфа помахал ему рукой. Омега прошёл за ним в поезд со своим небольшим рюкзаком на спине. Кристофер аккуратно пропустил его вперёд, создавая о себе хорошее впечатление. Омега слегка покраснел, ведь к нему обычно относились как к энциклопедии, так как даже десятиклассники обращались именно к нему за помощью в учёбе. Но на самом деле Кристофер просто хотел оценить его фигуру сзади, ведь спереди не было видно его задницы. Альфа понял, что много чего упустил, идя спереди: парень отличался просто шикарными формами, которые он обычно скрывал за мешковатой одеждой. Но сейчас в лёгкой летней одежде его формы были видны всем. Альфа поймал взгляд омеги, который спалил его за рассматриванием своей задницы. Это нисколько не смутило парня. Он лишь вильнул своей задницей перед носом альфы. Парень легко закинул свой рюкзак на верхнюю полку и сел на своё место. Альфа аккуратно залез ближе к окну, смотря через него на городские пейзажи. Кристофер улыбнулся омеге, сидящему рядом с ним. Тот залился краской и уставился вниз, тщательно рассматривая носы своих ботинок. Альфа уставился в окно. Поезд тронулся, вместе с ним двинулись и городские пейзажи, сливаясь в серую и блестящую муть. Поезд медленно набирал скорость, тихо покачиваясь. В вагоне стояла тишина, прерываемая храпом одного из учеников. Ехать им было не так далеко — всего два с половиной часа на полной скорости, и вот уже и глухой лес без связи.

<tab>Кристофер меланхолично смотрел на поля, невысокие кусты и высоченные деревья с ярко зелёными кронами, животных, которые паслись на лугах, линии электропередач. Всё это с бешеной скоростью пролетало мимо них и оставалось где-то позади. Пейзаж менялся каждую секунду, теряя свой городской образ и приобретая сельский оттенок. Его сосед вырубился практически сразу же, как только они тронулись с места. Теперь омега мило посапывал на плече альфы, крепко прижимаясь к нему. От него пахло полынью и свежестью. Кристофер подумал, что это подходящий запах для поездки. Он также показывал, что до течки его владельца остались считанные дни, и можно было уже подкатывать к нему клинья. К тому же сейчас омега выглядел таким милым и умиротворённым, он полностью расслабился и открылся. Теперь он выглядел таким милым и беззащитным. Альфа осторожно провёл рукой по голове парня и немного улыбнулся. Сейчас хотелось забрать его к себе, никому не отдавать и трахать, трахать и трахать, пока силы не кончатся. Кристофер планировал как раз-таки этим и заняться в поездке.

<tab>К тому же течные омеги практически никогда не отказывались от секса с альфой, если тот сам предлагал им это. Кристофер откинулся на сиденье и посмотрел в потолок. Он слышал шум, создаваемый воздушной подушкой. Он был очень успокаивающим, погружающим в транс и гипнотизирующим. Кристофер внимательно прислушивался к нему. Сейчас этот звук нёс перемены для всех, кто находился в этом вагоне, пусть и недолгие перемены. Ведь они едут всего на две недели в этот лагерь, но для многих эта поездка станет судьбоносной. Кристофер верил, что она привнесёт изменения и в его жизнь. Что-то внутри него трепетало и подсказывало, что изменения не заставят себя ждать, что они будут уже сегодня. Альфа старался верить своему чутью, ведь оно ещё ни разу его не подводило.

<center>****</center>

<tab>Вся группа стояла около небольшого деревянного здания с немного покосившейся крышей. Было уже совсем темно. Солнце начало садиться, обагряя линию горизонта в разные оттенки красного, ещё когда они приехали на станцию. В такой глуши темнело рано, поэтому никто не удивился, что была только половина восьмого, но уже начало темнеть. Из поезда вывалились уже притихшие ученики, которые уже не так сильно кричали, а так только перешёптывались тихо между собой. Они хотели сохранить силы, чтобы дойти до сторожки, а потом разбить лагерь. Кто-то ещё не смог проснуться после такой мирной поездки на поезде. Кристофер практически сразу же потерял отличника из виду. Он пошёл на встречу своему другу, который сидел в другом конце вагона. Альфа очень надеялся, что ему не померещился многозначительный взгляд, который на него бросил омега перед тем, как раствориться в толпе. Это был намёк на продолжение того, что было в поезде. Кристофер понял, что в душе этого омеги водятся те ещё чёртики. Кристофер жалел, что ничего не успел сказать в ответ этому омеге. Но зато теперь альфа знал, что точно один омега ждёт его в своей палатке в ближайшее время. Кристофер точно знал, кто его согреет следующей ночью. Эльф очень надеялся, что хотя бы половину времени не будет ночевать в своей палатке, наслаждаясь обществом омег. Парень посмотрел на миловидного куратора, который вместе с учителем пересчитывал всех по головам. Они волновались, что кто-то мог остаться в поезде и уехать дальше. Но вся группа успела выйти и теперь толпилась на платформе. Их учитель-бета с присущей ему живостью прошёл вперёд. Все ученики с небольшой охотой выстроились за ним в колонну. Все уже устали и просто хотели побыстрее дойти до привала.

<tab>У многих уже не было сил разговаривать ни с кем. Кристофер слышал, что кто-то жаловался на отсутствие автобуса и отеля хотя бы в первую ночь. Альфа понял, что не все омеги будут готовы пройти такой путь пешком. Он очень пожалел, что среди них было мало альф и бет, которые были намного выносливее. Омеги всегда быстро начинали ныть, когда им что-то не нравилось. Сейчас некоторые из них уже начали жаловаться на усталость, хотя они ещё не успели уйти от станции. Идти до сторожки им было около двух километров по дороге. Так что путь должен был быть долгим, ведь не все могли двигаться быстро. Кристофер убедился в этом сразу же, как только они вышли с платформы. Их колонна растянулась на большое расстояние, первыми шли альфы вместе с учителем, а позади еле-еле тащились омеги, которым было тяжело идти с таким грузом на спине. Кристофер был достаточно спортивным, и ему не составляло труда идти с рюкзаком на спине. Рядом с ним шёл не менее спортивным Мартин, который ещё тащил на себе спортивную сумку. Рядом с ним шёл его омега, который, на удивление, оказался очень быстрым и выносливым. Он двигался словно бабочка, которая порхает по небу. На нём как будто не было тяжёлого рюкзака. Кристофер поражался его выносливости и терпению.

<tab>Порой те, кто шёл впереди, останавливались и подолгу ждали тех, кто шёл позади. Так прошло достаточно много времени, пока они дошли до этой злополучной сторожки. Зато Кристофер успел налюбоваться местной природой, ведь такого количества деревьев в городе не увидишь. Они росли вокруг дороги густым, непролазным лесом, который возвышался ярусами над ними. Среди этих деревьев можно было различить: ели, берёзы, сосны, лиственницы и множество других видов. А если прислушаться, то можно было услышать голоса сотен птиц, которые пели в этом лесу. Их трели сливались в одну красивую мелодию. Даже воздух здесь был другим, он был кристально чистым и свежим. В нём пахло чем-то особенным, чем могло пахнуть только в лесу. Тут даже дышалось легче, чем в городе. Кристофер вдыхал полной грудью этот вкусный запах. Шагать было невероятно легко, вдыхая полной грудью. Когда первая половина группы дошла сторожки, вторая была ещё далеко. Учитель взял нескольких альф, которые будут помогать ему раздавать рации и карты.

<tab>Среди таких альф оказался и Кристофер, который с неохотой согласился на такое. Он положил свой рюкзак на землю, которая была покрыта еловой хвоей. Немного размяв плечи, парень прошёл сразу за учителем в сторожку. Зайдя туда, он словно оказался в другом мире, наполненном магией: везде висели засушенные травы и коренья, на полках стояли вырезанные из дерева фигурки каких-то невероятных существ, но порой встречались медведи или зайцы, в сторожке царил полумрак, ведь одной масляной лампы, стоящей на деревянном прилавке, было недостаточно. Местный сторож был похож на старика из старинных сказок: он был невысокого роста, один его глаз был белоснежно белым и явно ничего не видел, его серые волосы были всклокочены. Он посмотрел на всех вошедших своим единственным зрячим глазом мутного цвета, который раньше был голубым. Старик улыбнулся при виде зашедшей группы. Своим единственным глазом он осмотрел всех присутствующих, казалось бы, смотря им в душу. На Кристофере он задержался дольше всех, словно выискивая что-то знакомое в его фигуре или жестах. Но это прервал преподаватель-бета, который сделал несколько шагов вперёд по направлению к стойке. Тучи, собравшиеся вокруг Кристофера, исчезли, и он смог снова нормально вздохнуть без давления на свою грудную клетку. Парень осмотрелся и понял, что все тени, лезущие из-за углов, были лишь миражом. Сердце парня постепенно нормализовало свой ритм и перестало биться словно сумасшедшее. В это время преподаватель подошёл к стойке и немного нервно постучал руками по деревянному покрытию. Теперь уже взгляд полностью перешёл на учителя, который доставал какие-то документы из своей сумки.

<tab>— Здравствуйте, — прозвучал эхом по всему помещению скрипучий голос сторожа, — что вам будет угодно?

<tab>— У нас резервация на двухнедельный поход вместе с гидом, — протянул бумаги учитель.

<tab>— Хорошо, хорошо, — сторож взял из рук бумаги и начал рассматривать их при помощи лупы.

<tab>— У нас всё в порядке с документами? — поинтересовался бета после нескольких минут, прошедших с подачи документов.

<tab>— Да, у вас всё в порядке, — улыбнулся своими кривыми зубами сторож. — А сейчас пройдите по указателям к кемпингу. Можете заночевать там, а завтра там же вас встретит ваш проводник.

<tab>— Спасибо большое, — слегка напряжённо улыбнулся бета.

<tab>— Какие у вас замечательные ученики, — сказал сторож, оглядывая всех присутствующих, — будет очень жалко, если кто-то из них пропадёт в этом походе. Очень жалко.

<tab>— Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо, — очень сильно напрягся учитель-бета, в его глазах был виден страх перед этим странным мужчиной, — кстати, где мы можем взять фонарики, рации и другое снаряжение?

<tab>— Ах, да, я же забыл вам его дать, — мужчина кряхтя встал, доставая большую связку ключей, — идёмте за мной.

<center>****</center>

<tab>Кристофер шёл через весь кемпинг со своим рюкзаком. Он остался один из последних помогать учителям с переносом вещей. Он решил заработать себе авторитет, помогая молодому практиканту. Он оказался очень милым в общении, но очень неопытным в общении с альфами. Кристофер немного смеялся про себя, ведь с одной стороны этот мужчина был таким серьёзным и взрослым, а с другой — немного терялся и выглядел беспомощным ребёнком. Они переносили из тёмного чулана с несколькими альфами вещи, нужные для похода. Оказалось, что там были не только фонарики и рации, но и котелки для еды и небольшой паёк из тушёнки. Некоторые альфы сразу после этого ушли, забрав нужные предметы. А Кристофер ещё с несколькими альфами оттащил все коробки назад. Поэтому мест на небольшом пяточке кемпинга, который им выделили, уже практически не осталось. Кристофер шёл всё дальше и дальше, отдаляясь от домика сторожа. Было уже совсем темно, и на небе загорались яркие точки звёзд, которых не было видно в городе. Кристофер поднял голову и улыбнулся, смотря на светящиеся звезды и растущий месяц. Альфа заметил, что в кустах тоже что-то тихо светиться мягким свечением. Парень похлопал глазами, думая о том, что ему может мерещиться, ведь такого он никогда не видел. Кристофер подумал, что у него галлюцинации от усталости.

<tab>Но свет продолжал тихо литься из кустов, слегка то удаляясь, то приближаясь к кустам. Кристофер осторожно нагнулся и пролез через кусты. Он решил, что ничего не будет, если он ненадолго отойдёт от лагеря, тем более всё равно осталось около этих же кустов. Он даже решил не оставлять вещи около кустов на всякий случай. Он боялся, что кто-то может случайно взять или испортить их. Он шёл за этим светом вперёд, стараясь не упускать его из виду. Он не думал, что это могла быть шаровая молния, ведь на небе не было ни облачка. Это было что-то загадочное и мистическое, немного пугающее, но в то же время очень интересное. Кристофер никак не мог понять, что это могло быть на самом деле, но это уводило его всё дальше и дальше от лагеря в лесную глубь. Альфа старался запомнить, как он сюда шёл, чтобы можно было вернуться. Ему нельзя было надолго покидать лагерь, чтобы его не поймали. Ведь тогда его могут отправить домой за нарушение правил. Этого ему совершенно не хотелось. У него были просто огромные планы на эту смену. Вскоре они оказались на большой поляне, на середине которой завис небольшой шарик. Наконец-то выбравшись из бурелома, парень смог нормально осмотреться и понять, что деревья здесь другие. Они стали намного корявее, некрасивее и старше. Их ветки неопрятно нависали над Кристофером, давя на него. Альфе хотелось поскорее отойти от них подальше в середину этой поляны. Осторожными и неспешными шагами Кристофер подошёл к нему. Он так завораживал и затягивал. Не думая о последствиях, Кристофер аккуратно протянул руку и коснулся этого шара рукой. По его телу разлилась приятная теплота, вдруг так захотелось спать. Но яркий свет, которым начал полыхать шар не давал полностью отключиться и отдохнуть. Кристофер не понимал, что сейчас происходит. Он на секунду закрыл глаза от этого слепящего света, который уже начинал больно жечь его глаза.

<tab>Он уже пожалел, что ушёл за непонятным светом так далеко от лагеря. Но тут всё закончилось: его перестало слепить и руку уже не жгло, и свет был уже совершенно другой, более тёплый и мягкий, похожий на дневной. Кристофер осторожно открыл сначала один глаз, а потом и другой. Действительно, уже ярко светило солнце. Своими лучами оно до боли резало глаза. Всё равно Кристофер попытался осторожно поднять глаза и посмотреть, в каком положении сейчас находится солнце. Оно стояло практически в зените и очень сильно грело землю. Спустя несколько минут до Кристофера дошло, что что-то не так, ведь он закрыл глаза на пару секунд, но прошло как будто тринадцать часов. Он не мог столько спать в стоячем положении с тяжеленным рюкзаком на плечах. Парень обернулся и увидел ту же непролазную чащу, из которой он только что вылез. Если же он и вправду уснул так вот стоя, и теперь его все ищут? Парень ринулся назад просто с огромной скоростью, не замечая ничего вокруг. Теперь даже вес рюкзака не казался ему таким уж и огромным и не тянул так сильно вниз. Ветки били его по лицу, оставляя на нём маленькие царапины, кроссовки до крови натёрли ему ноги, от быстрой ходьбы дышать стало тяжело. Он с огромной скоростью вылетел из зарослей и застыл на месте. Там, откуда он вышел на эту поляну, больше не было никакого кемпинга, здесь стоял достаточно большой замок, выполненный в старинном стиле: чёрная черепица, резные окна из дерева, дымоход, из которого валил дым, резные перила на лестнице, небольшой садик. Кристофер подумал, что это был тематический отель для богатых людей, которые ненадолго хотели окунуться в старину. Он решил зайти внутрь и спросить про ближайший кемпинг, который тут явно был неподалеку. Парень осторожно ступил на каменные ступеньки, опираясь на тонкие перила. Он поднялся к толстой двери и осторожно постучал в неё, стараясь привлечь к себе хоть какое-то внимание. Но парня смущало, что рядом не было ни единой машины, ведь люди сюда скорее всего не пешком шли. Дверь открылась сама по себе с тихим скрипом плохо смазанных петель.

<tab>Кристофер аккуратно заглянул внутрь и осмотрелся. Он словно попал в средневековье: старинные гобелены, полутьма от масляных ламп, протёртые половицы, выцветшие краски на стенах. Кристофер осторожно наступил на половицу и закрыл за собой дверь. Теперь стало ещё темнее и страннее. В доме вообще никого не было. Было тихо, как в склепе, только в одной из комнат горел свет. Альфа осторожно прошёл мимо огромной лестницы, покрытой тяжёлым красным ковром. Кристофер заметил, что вообще нигде не было пыли. Здесь как будто постоянно убирались. Альфа осторожно провёл рукой по каменному постаменту, на котором стояла большая белоснежная ваза с нарисованными на ней красными маками. Они очень сильно контрастировали с остальным тёмным убранством этого дома. Парень практически вплотную подошёл к тяжёлой на вид дубовой двери. Кристофер неуверенно взглянул на ручку, покрытую разнообразными узорами. Но всё же решился на неё нажать и войти в эту комнату. Он оказался в кабинете, обставленном со вкусом: платяной шкаф с изогнутыми резными ножками, доверху забитый разными книгами в старых переплётах, мягкий диванчик с красивыми подлокотниками и множеством подушек, камин, в котором, несмотря на жару, горел тёплый огонь.

<tab>В середине комнаты стоял старинный стол с загнутыми резными ножками, на нём лежала кипа документов, а также письменные принадлежности, включающие в себя перо и чернильницу, перед столом стояла трёхнога с мягкой обшивкой. На этот стол через окно падали летние лучики солнца, проникающие через приоткрытое окно. Освежающий ветерок колыхал прозрачные занавески. За столом сидел красивый омега средних лет: его светлые, практически белые волосы были коротко стрижены, на щеках был лёгкий румянец, над пухлыми губками была красивая родинка, его большие карие глаза смотрели прямо на Кристофера. Одет омега был в белоснежную рубашку с расклешёнными к низу рукавами и широкие штаны. Как ни странно, на нём не было ботинок, сравнительно маленькие ступни омеги едва-едва касались пола. Альфа даже не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не встречал таких красивых омег. Парень знал, что обычно альфа первый заводит разговор с омегой, но сейчас Кристофер потерял дар речи. Но теперь уже и сам омега прервал это неловкое молчание.

<tab>— Садитесь, молодой человек, — прозвучал бархатный голос этого омеги, — и снимите наконец эту сумку.

<tab>— Хорошо, — неуверенно сказал Кристофер, садясь и ставя сумку рядом с собой, — я немного потерялся. Не могли бы вы помочь мне добраться назад?

<tab>— Вы как раз по адресу, — наклонил голову в сторону этот мужчина, — мы вас ждали.

<tab>— Вы точно уверены, что ждали именно меня? — в душе Кристофера смешались любопытство, недоумение и страх.

<tab>— Вы были призваны в наш мир сегодня при помощи волшебной сферы, — улыбнулся мужчина, смотря на юношу с интересом.

<tab>— Волшебная сфера? — задумался Кристофер. — Это та светящаяся и летающая штука, которая похожая на шаровую молнию?

<tab>— Да, это та летающая и светящаяся штука, — раздражённо, с нотками гнева в голосе произнёс мужчина, но практически тут же оборвал себя, — извините, пожалуйста. Я забыл, что на вашей стороне границы была потеряна магия, и вы пошли по пути технического, но не магического развития.

<tab>— На нашей стороне границы? — очень сильно удивился Кристофер. — Что за граница?

<tab>— Я вам всё объясню, только не спешите, — сказал мужчина, — для начала, как вас зовут? Моё имя Кристиан. Я буду очень рад знакомству с вами.

<tab>— Я Кристофер, — нехотя буркнул альфа, — но всё-таки что за граница.

<tab>— Хорошо, Кристофер, — расплылся в улыбке Кристиан, — граница — это место перехода между вашим миром и нашим миром. Раньше граница была куда более тонкой. И во времена магии люди свободно путешествовали между нашими мирами. Но шесть сотен лет назад ваш мир попытался завоевать наш. Целых триста лет шла это ужасающая война, и оба наших мира лежали в руинах. И когда у всех уже не было сил воевать, наши миры заключили мир. Из вашего мира уходила магия, а также с того дня вы будете знать эту войну, как трёхсотлетнюю войну между расами. А мы же получали всю магию, но останавливались в технологиях и должны были беречь границу. Но шло время, вы постепенно восстанавливались за счёт своего развития. А мы даже с магией не смогли полностью восстановить свои силы. Из-за этой войны в обоих мирах стало намного меньше представителей сильного пола, способных оплодотворять омег. Ваш мир быстро решил эту проблему, подняв медицину на нужный уровень. А мы не смогли так сделать, ведь после войны все омеги стали мало рожать, а потом почему-то стали появляться на свет практически одни омеги. И сейчас наш мир находится на грани разрушения из-за демографической катастрофы. Но мы нашли выход — шанс зачатия и рождения альфы увеличивается, если перенести из вашего мира подходящего альфу. И теперь на самых узких частях границы стоят наши сторожи, которые своим волшебным глазом высматривают подходящих нам людей. Сегодня наш выбор пал на тебя.

<tab>— Получается, что тот старик из сторожки был не сумасшедшим, а просто ваши агентом, — задумчиво произнёс Кристофер, — а меня не будут искать в моём мире?

<tab>— Кристоф — наш лучший человек по ту сторону. У него всегда отменные люди, зоркий глаз и безупречное перемещение, — с гордостью в голосе сказал Кристиан. — Если ты по завершении своей миссии здесь захочешь вернуться, то попадёшь в ту же временную точку, из которой попал сюда. Но если решишь остаться здесь, то в твоём мире все забудут про тебя. На моей памяти не было ни одного, кто бы решил остаться в своём мире.

<tab>— Моя миссия — оплодотворить как можно больше омег? — переспросил Кристофер. — И где я буду их искать?

<tab>— Здесь, — спокойно сказал омега. — Из-за твоих вопросов я не сказал тебе самого главного. Это место называется приютом страждущих. Сюда направляются омеги, достигшие двадцати пяти лет, но не родившие ни одного ребёнка. Обычно со всех границ альфы направляются в такие дома при помощи своих порталов. В одном доме около ста двадцати таких от страждущих. На их удовлетворение направляется три или четыре разных альфы. Но тебе, считай, повезло, ведь ты попал в дом страждущих для богатых деток. Тут всего тридцать два человека в возрасте от двадцати пяти до тридцати двух. Хотя здесь обычно всё очень анонимно и нельзя распространяться о своём статусе в обществе, но у нас находится принц нашей страны, поэтому советую тебе не только трахать омег, но ещё и поухаживать за кем-нибудь в перерыве. Если повезёт, то кто-нибудь из них полюбит тебя, и будешь кататься как сыр в масле. Тогда и возвращаться в твой мир не потребуется.

<tab>— Когда я могу начать? — серьёзно спросил альфа.

<tab>— Как только отдохнёшь, а то вид у тебя ужасный, — сказал Кристиан, — твоя комната во флигеле. Поднимаешься наверх и первый поворот налево. Но учти, наш дом оборудован незримым расширением. Внутри он намного больше, чем снаружи, поэтому будь аккуратнее, очень прошу.

<tab>— Большое спасибо, — сказал Кристофер, вставая со стула и беря свой рюкзак в руки.


End file.
